


I Think I Love You

by eevee_luv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating EX, Masturbation turns into handjob, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, hurt myself emotionally at the end, what could go wrong on Christmas Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevee_luv/pseuds/eevee_luv
Summary: Ayoooo another college AU.In this one you are in an undefined intimate relationship with the lovely tangerine that will spike his way into your heart.Kenma calls you out and says that you need to step up and get it together or else you will both end up hurt. And guess what...You both end up getting hurt. *gasps**shock*Makes a person wonder if there's a happy ending or not.... but I guess you'll have to read to find out.~~~ = the start/end of the spicy sectionEntry for Yagami Yato Fanfic Dec Writing Event 2020Discord: ClarWinters#9413
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: December 2020





	I Think I Love You

“Hey! Hey!” 

You see your little tangerine ball of sunshine rush up to you from the other side of the courtyard. It’s been a few days since you’ve seen Hinata with it being the end of the semester and midterms are destroying you both. 

Seems like Hinata also missed you as much as you missed him because before you know it he's jumping on top of you knocking you into the grass. Good thing too because that cement walkway would have hurt. 

Hinata’s body was so warm compared to the cold winter air around you. You welcome his embrace and give him a good squeeze back and a quick kiss to his temple. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Savoring the moment for a bit longer, Hinata’s little giggles fill your ears. But the ground is starting to get noticeably colder. 

“Okay, Hinata, you know I enjoy your energy but can we get up now.”

“Oh right!, haha” He starts to get up and holds out his hand to help you up and doesn’t let you go. Which you’re completely alright with.

Hinata looks at you with a bit of mischief in his eyes and a large grin on his face. He grabs the collar of your jacket and pulls you down so your lips meet his. This surprises you a bit but you start to kiss him back and his hands start to move down to your waist, pulling your body closer. This pulls you out of the moment as you remember that you two are in the middle of campus and out in public. Placing your hands on his shoulders you keep him down as you pull away from the kiss. 

Hinata wines at the loss of contact. You almost want to give in to the cries but there is a time and place for everything and now is not it. Even so, you lean down a bit to give him a quick kiss on the forehead. And that seems to satisfy him for now.

"So…" you give Hinata a smile, “how was your last midterm?”

“Uhhhh,” he avoids you gaze for a moment and then looks back up to you, “Let’s just say that no matter what I am pretty sure that I passed the course, haha”

You want to give him this disappointed look but you just couldn't help but smile at him. You grab his hand and you two start walking.

“Have you had dinner yet?”

“Nope! Was actually going to get something now. And then I saw you and then I *gasp* then *zoom* and pounced.” Hinata laughs at the fact that he was able to tackle you to the ground.

Hinata tries this way too often for you to be surprised anymore. It’s honestly hard to imagine your life without him anymore. It’s hard to believe that you two almost didn’t meet if you didn’t sign up for the program the summer before your second year. You think back to the first time you two met during the first year orientation for Uni.

************************************

“How did you talk me into doing this?”

“By getting you a limited edition Samus figurine signed by Hiroji Kiyotake.”

You and your cousin Kenma are currently sitting in front of a room of freshmen waiting for the speakers to be done so you can show the groups you’ve been assigned around campus. You and Kenma “remember” this seminar...but instead of listening you were both switching back and forth between playing on your phones and scrolling through Reddit. Yet somehow you can tell the speaker is basically saying the same thing as last year.

You look over at your cousin and see that he is giving you a very annoyed look.

“What?” You whisper.

“How the hell did you even get your hands on something on that?”

You give a light chuckle, “I don’t see why it matters, you get what you want and I have someone to suffer with me while doing this.”

Kenma sighs and returns to playing on his phone. While you go back to looking at twitter. 

After another hour of an agonizing presentation you finally get to go on your own with your group. You walk them over to sit under a tree in the expansive courtyard to do some introductions. Going first you give them your name, pronouns, major, and some fun things you like to do on campus. A few other members of your group say their name, pronouns, major, and some of their hobbies. It’s easy to tell that most of them dislike icebreakers just like you except for one person who has messy orange hair.

“Hi everyone, my name’s Shōyō Hinata, he/him, undecided right now,” he gives a little chuckle, “And, what was the last one...OH yeah and I LOVE to play volleyball. I played in high school and we went to nationals my first year! It was AMAZING!!!”

“Wooow, sure does sound like you like volleyball.” A couple girls started to laugh to themselves after one of their group mates comments. 

Hinata is not even aware of this comment, it’s almost like he's too busy reflecting on his past experiences to even notice. He seems to be an odd one but you can’t help but enjoy his presence, and that name...Hinata sounds very familiar but you can’t remember why. 

“Well Hintata if you are interested and have time there is a men's volleyball club here and they would love your enthusiasm. We’ll more than likely walk by where they practice and if anyone is there you could exchange information.” You say with a smile.

Hinata looks at you for a moment with a red tint to his face and also a brighter than the sun smile. It throws you off guard for a moment. 

“That would be so cool, thanks!”

You smile, “It's no problem. Now lets go ahead and start walking so we can make sure that you guys see everything before your next seminar tonight.”

This caused most of them to groan but everyone got up and walked with you. Most of them talked with one another but some kept to themselves. You could relate to that and didn’t bother them and let them talk when they wanted to. One specific tangerine though was walking alongside you making small talk about volleyball. It makes you question if he can talk about anything else other than that. You know enough to keep up but not a whole lot to add anything more to the conversation. Lucky for you Hinata has no issues carrying the conversation.

This gives you time to get a closer look at Hinata. He’s not short but you are a few inches taller than him, which you like. If it wasn’t for the fact that you were in a group you’d probably try to ruffle his hair to see how soft it feels. The more you look at him, the more you are sure that you have seen him somewhere before. You feel bad for going to interrupt him but it will bother you until you find out where you recognize him from. 

“Hey Hinata?”

He snaps out of his tangent and looks up at you, wide eyed. “Oh sorry,” He puts his hand on the back of his neck and he looks away shyly from you, “when it comes to volleyball I tend to not shut up about it. Sorry if I was annoying you.”

“Oh no, it’s not that. I just had a question that’s been bugging me for a bit.” Hinata looks at you again. “I don’t think you mentioned this but where did you go for high school?”

“OH, yeah, I guess I haven’t mentioned that yet,” he's back to his normal happy self. “Karasuno High, that's also the place where the little giant went.”

Realization hits you and you’re ashamed that you didn’t realize this until now.

“Oh my, now I know why you look so familiar.”

Hinata’s face turns red, “Wait WHAT! H–how do you know me? Am I famous or something for volleyball!?!”

You can’t help but laugh at his outburst, which also distracts some of the other group members. 

“Well...I’m not sure about that but I did hear about you from my cousin and ended up seeing you face against him in one of the matchups at nationals during my second year of high school. Man...I can’t believe it took me this long to figure it out.”

“Cousin?”

“Yeah he went to Nekoma High, his name is Kenma.”

This information takes Hinata by complete surprise, jaw dropped and everything.

“Kenma’s your cousin! Does he go here too? How is he!?!”

You start to realize why him and Kenma were friends in the first place. It’s hard not to like this ball of positive energy.

“Actually yeah he goes here too the same year. And he’s doing alright, still the same old Kenma.”

“That’s so cool! We all should get food together!!!”

“Well tomorrow everyone is free to do what they want so we can get lunch or dinner then.”

You finish showing everyone the campus and the ins and outs that you know. And then get them back to the auditorium for the final presentations. Before you are able to head for the front with all the other leads, Hinata stops you and you guys exchange numbers before you go your separate ways.

************************************

You guys make it back to your apartment and find that Kenma is already home playing video games. 

“Wow…” Hinata looks around your apartment at all the Christmas decorations. “All the decorations look so nice. Did you do this?”

Hinata is looking at you with stars in his eyes. 

“Of course, you don’t think Kenma is capable of this level of Christmas spirit, do you?”

This gets a laugh out of Hinata but Kenma doesn’t seem too amused.

“Hey, I helped out a bit.”

“Yeah, you put up the stockings and half of the ornaments on the tree.”

He seems not to care too much and resumes playing his game with a sigh.

You two finish taking off your winter gear and you make your way to the kitchen to fix dinner. And Hinata, like always, makes his way towards the bathroom.

“I have to poop.”

Just as quickly as he says that you hear the door close to the bathroom and music begins playing. Hinata is probably on TikTok trying to pass the time. 

Opening the fridge you try and decide what to fix everyone but realize that you have absolutely nothing. You close it and turn around and your soul tries to leave your body as Kenma is now right in front of you. 

You clutch your chest taking a moment to regain your composure. You were about to get angry and Kenma but see that he has a serious look on his face.

“What?”

At first you thought he wasn’t going to say anything but he lets out a deep breath and asks, “What exactly are you and Hinata?”

“What???”

“How should I put this...you two have essentially a friends with benefits relationship. I have not heard either of you say you are in a committed relationship with one another yet you two are not seeing anyone else. Any time I ask Hinata about this he laughs it off and changes the subject but I can see he is just as in the unknown as I am. You are his first everything and yet you can’t even be honest with your own feelings enough to solidify the relationship.”

You are too stunned at Kenma’s words to even know where to start or how to even process the information. Kenma notices this and his serious face changes to a softer more concerned one.

“Listen, I care about you both and I can tell that you two are perfect for each other and make each other happy. But if you are not honest with yourself and Hinata...you’re going to ruin something great between you two.”

Kenma’s right and you know it...despite how much you don’t want to admit it. You’ve been avoiding this for months now. It was easier to ignore it at first because it was new. It’s almost been a year since you and Hinata essentially upgraded your relationship and you two still haven't had that talk about what you two exactly are. Like Kenma said you two are practically only in a friends with benefits relationship and you KNOW that it’s so much more than that.

Kenma puts a hand on your shoulder, “Hinata’s about as far from being the type of person that Nao was. He won’t hurt you like they did.”

You didn’t need Knema to say that to know. Hinata isn’t the type of person to take a four year relationship and throw it away like garbage by sleeping with someone else because you wouldn’t “put out”. 

You sigh, “I know...Hinata is too good of a person to do something like that.”

The doorbell rings and Kenma let’s go of your shoulder and goes to the door. You hear some mumbelings but are too busy in your own thoughts to really pay attention to what is being said.

After a bit Kenma walks in with three boxes of pizza. 

“I also noticed that there was nothing to eat here so I got us all pizza before you guys got here.”

How did Kenma know that you would be bringing Hinata with you. 

“Hinata told me he was planning on coming over since his finals are done now. Said he wanted to surprise you but I guess that changed.” Kenma gives you one of his sincere half smiles.

===================================================

You end up going to bed early since you have an exam in the morning and leave Hinata and Kenma playing Smash Bros.

After getting into bed and finding the perfect spot to sleep it takes a bit for you to relax. You never understood how Hinata always fell asleep so quickly when you two were together. But then again there were always things that surprised you about Hinata. Your bedtime thoughts went back and forth between him and your exam. 

Just as you were about to fall asleep your door opens and Hinata tries his best to be quiet. Unfortunately your door decides to make a loud squeak as it closes. You can see the stress written all over his body. 

Once he turns back around he notices that you are looking at him with a smile on your face.

“Did I wake you up?” Hinata asks with a worried look on his face.

You laugh a little, “No I’ve been worrying too much about my exam.”

“You’re smart you don’t need to worry,” he begins to strip down to his boxer briefs and hops into bed with you. “I am sure you’ll do fine.”

Hinata snuggles up close to you wrapping his arms around you and you wrap your arms around him pulling him closer to you, his head nuzzled in your neck. You kiss his forehead and rest your chin on the top of his head.

“I know, I just think I’ll worry until it’s over with.”

It’s been awhile since you two have slept in the same bed. 

You’ve missed his presence, his scent, his warmth...oh boy do you have it bad for this volleyball crazed tangerine. Your mind wanders back to what Kenma said earlier. How do you feel about him? Do you love him? You’re still not  quite sure what that feels like yet. Can you see yourself with him in the future? Yeah, you can’t even imagine life without him at this point. 

You don’t keep track of when you fall asleep but you do remember hearing Hinata’s even breathing and you drift off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up after a few hours of sleep you wake facing away from Hinata. You two must have separated from each other at some point. You are a bit confused after just waking up and you almost don’t hear Hinata making distressed sounds beside you. You turn over thinking that he is having a nightmare but once you turn over he stops. He is also on his side facing away from you and it's at that moment that realize that he was not having a nightmare. 

You hold in your amusement and control your breathing so that he doesn't notice that you’re awake. Are you surprised that he is jerking off in your bed beside you...a little but you decide that you're going to have a little fun with this incident. 

Hinata starts up again and silent gasps and moans escape from his mouth. 

But once he quietly moans out your name, even your self control goes out the window. 

You shift over to spoon him and put your left hand on his that's around his cock.

He jumps a little and realizes that you're awake and tries to turn his head to look at you. But you don’t allow it and snake your right arm underneath him and grab his face to face him towards the full body mirror on your door. There's a little bit of light filtering into your room due to the full moon out, just enough for Hinata to see his own facial expressions. 

“Well aren’t you being naughty tonight.” You whisper into his left ear, also giving it a light nibble. “And just before Christmas too...Santa’s going to give you nothing but coal if you keep acting like this”

“Nghh.” He tries to look away from the mirror but you keep his face in place. He could close his eyes if he wanted to but he just makes eye contact with you through it instead.

“I didn’t...want to...wake you up…” He manages to say between deep breaths.

“Haha,” you give him a smile, “how did that work for you?”

You move your left hand up a bit to tease his tip that's already leaking out precum. 

This causes him to squirm beneath you and move his left hand to grab your thigh and squeeze to grip onto something. His breath quickens and you feel his heartbeat on your chest. 

“Would you like a little help?” 

Hinata looks at you through the mirror, the look of arousal and embarrassment on his face, and gives you a slight nod. 

A wicked grin begins to appear on your face, you should be sleeping right now but this is definitely more important. 

You start trailing kisses down starting at his ear and stopping at his neck. You start sucking and biting down on his flesh which draws soft moans out from him. 

As you begin stroking his cock you remove your right hand from his face to his exposed chest. You always forget how muscular he is from volleyball, nothing too extreme but enough to know that he can probably lift quite a bit. 

“Gha‒! What are you‒ ngghhh…” Hinata cuts off his words as you start teasing his already hard nipples.

“What are I what?” You mumble against his neck pausing all of your actions. Moving your head to get a better look at his face. 

He turns to look into your eyes, his eyelashes glistening in the moonlight with moisture. 

“Please...don’t stop.” Hinata's voice comes out as a quiet whine.

Goddamn does he have the ability to completely ruin your life. 

You lean your head down to touch your forehead to his.

“As you wish.”

You go back to stroking his cock and teasing his nipples, pulling, pinching anything that can get those sweet sounds out from him.

His breath hot against your lips, his mouth opened slightly and you use this opportunity to go in for a kiss. Snaking your tongue into his mouth, finding his own. This causes a moan to escape from you and causes Hinata’s cock to twitch in your hand. 

He shifts his body to lay on his back and moves his hand to the back of your neck and uses his thumb and makes circles underneath your hair line. This action causes you to hum into his mouth and press your body closer to his.

You pull your lips away from him and there's a little string of saliva still connecting your tongue to his. Hinata opens his eyes a bit to look at you and you quicken your hand’s  pace a bit and add a bit more pressure.

“AHH‒!” He throws his head up and puts an arm over his face. You can tell that he is reaching his climax and you decide to go a step further.

You latch your mouth onto one of his nipples and begin flicking it with your tongue. Going from making circles with it and then using your teeth to tug on it. He begins to move his hips to create more friction and you allow that tonight since it’s been awhile since you two have been together like this. 

Hinata breath gets faster and faster and then finally pauses as he finishes all over himself and on your hand. 

After he calms down in your arms a bit, you give him a quick kiss on his sweaty temple and then get up to go wash your hands and get a warm rag to wipe him off. 

“I’m going to get you a rag. Would you like a water or anything?”

Hinata still catching his breath shakes his head no.

You get the rag and hear Kenma streaming some game in his room. It’s a good thing you guys weren’t doing anything more or else it probably would have been picked up by the mic. 

You come back into the room and wipe off Hinata’s stomach and the rest of his body that has cum on it. He seems to like the warmth because he hums and gives you a warm smile.

You smile back at him, “Does that feel nice?”

“Yeahhh…” He looks at you for a moment and pauses like he wants to say something else...but he doesn’t.

You end up just tossing the soiled rage into your hamper since you plan on doing your laundry to get ready to go home.

Which reminds you. 

“Hey,” you start as you climb back into bed. “You said you're not going home for Christmas until the 28th right?”

Hinata turns on his side to face you. 

“Yeah, mom decided to push it back since more of our family is coming into town for the new years, why?”

“Well...I was wondering...if you would like to…” you pause and for some reason are getting nervous to ask him.

“Would you like to come to my family's Christmas on Christmas Day?”

The look on Hinata’s face makes your heart skip a beat. It resembles that of pure joy on his face. He pulls you into a hug while still completely naked. 

“YES!!!”

You hug him back, your heart still beating hard in your chest. 

“Awesome, we’ll leave on Christmas morning since it’s not too bad of a drive and should get there in time to relax and then have dinner.”

After all that you finally fall back to sleep just in time to get a few more hours of sleep before your exam. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s Christmas Eve and it’s just you and Hinata in the apartment making sure everything is ready for you to leave tomorrow. Kenma already left and you’ll see him tomorrow as well for Christmas but he went to his boyfriend Kuroo’s to spend some time with his family. 

You’ve had a bit of time to think about what Kenma said to you and you have finally decided to have that talk with Hinata. And even got him a gift to show him how much you care and want to be with him. 

_*knock**knock**knock*_

You hear someone at the door but Hinata is in the kitchen and you're back in your room packing.

While you don’t hear Hinata say who it is you do hear a familiar voice that makes you jump to your feet and move quickly to the front door. 

Your heart drops as you recognize Nao, your ex at the door. They have a look of anger and aggression looking down at Hinata. But once their face finds yours, it softens just a bit.

You don’t know why they are here, it's been awhile since you two have last spoken but you don’t want to hear anything that comes out of their mouth. 

“Leave.” You demand. 

Nao tries to move to you but Hinata refuses to even let them through the door. Which causes Nao to look back at him with an angry look on their face.

“Who are you? You their new boyfriend or something?” Nao asks with a scoff. 

This causes Hinata and you to freeze. 

Of course...why can’t Nao just exit your life forever. They just have to come back and throw chaos back into your life. You want to say something but the look on Hinata’s face freezes you in your thoughts. It’s a mix between hurt and confusion and...something else that you can’t quite place.

Before you know it Hinata runs past Nao and out of the apartment.

 _No No NO!_ You think to yourself. 

“Hinata wait!” You quickly put on your coat and grab his as well. You try to chase after him but Nao grabs onto your left arm after you lock your apartment door. 

“Well now that the shrimp is gone what do you sa‒” 

You don’t even let them finish that sentence before your right fist meets their nose in a full force impact. This sends them to the ground instantly and they clutch their nose.

“You better be gone by the time I get back.” And then you go and try to find Hinata.

It takes a bit to catch up to him since he has the speed and stamina of a superhuman. And the fact that it's snowing and cold does not help your throat at all. 

“HINATA!!” You gasp for air. “PLEASE WAIT!”

He doesn’t listen and just keeps running ahead starting to gain some distance again. You decide to do one last sprint to try to catch up.

Once you get closer to him you tackle him into a blanket of snow that is covering the ground which isn’t too rough so you assume its grass. 

Hinata is on his back now and refusing to look at you and all you can do right now is try and catch your breath. 

“Can you get off of me?”

“No, not until you listen to what i have to say.”

“What is there to even say? THAT I AM NOTHING TO YOU!!”

Hinata’s words cut deep and you see nothing but hurt and anger in his face.

“Hinata...you don’t really believe that do you?” 

He starts to try and move and ends up tossing you off and onto your ass in the snow. You aren’t even processing how cold it is because your body is getting heated by this conversation.

He gets up and looks at you. “Actually no, I guess all I am to you is some sort of sex doll right?” He laughs but you can see tears start to form in his eyes. “Yeah that has to be right, that’s the only thing that makes sense.”

You can't believe the worlds that are coming out of his mouth but you can’t speak. You want to tell him no that's not true. But nothing is coming out. And he just keeps on going. Each statement hurts you both more and more.

“I should have known that someone like you would never fall for a guy like me.” He looks down at you. “And yet I fell in love anyways, I fell in love with someone who would never love me back.” 

The tears start falling out of his eyes and you cannot believe that not only did he say he loves you but that he feels this way about himself. And it hurts even more because of the fact that you could have prevented this by addressing the situation earlier like you should have. 

Hinata begins to break down and cry in front of you falling down to his knees. Your hand starts to move towards him and you are able to pull him into and embrace. But he keeps his hands down at his sides.

“Hinata I’m…”

“Please don’t‒”

You cover his mouth with your hand because you know it’s probably the only way you will get to speak your thoughts.

“I…” You are so bad with words you don’t know if you can say those words yet. He said them first so you thought it would be easier to just say them back but…

You remove your hand from his mouth, look into his eyes and grab his hands.

“Look I’m not the best with words so I am just going to speak my mind. You make me undeniably happy. Regardless of whatever sad, angry mood I am in your presence puts a smile on my face.” 

Hinata just continues to stare at you wide eyed, tears stopping.

“Dead and finals week were the worst weeks of this semester not because of studying but because I didn't get to see you at all. I wanted to text you so bad to come over but I was so stressed out that I was going to fail my classes because whenever I am with you all I can focus on is you. Your laugh, your smile, your everything. Hell even when you weren’t around me I would think about you as well. I have never felt this way towards anyone before. And‒” 

Now it’s time for you to start crying and choking on your words.

“And if that’s what it feels like to be in love... then yeah, I think I love you.” You manage to crack a smile through a tear stricken face that is quickly starting to freeze. 

“I just,” You bring your head down to his lap. “I’m so sorry I never expressed my feelings properly to you. I’m sorry that these thoughts ever came into your head because of me. I would give you the whole world if I could because you deserve it. You are my light that shines even brighter than the sun and even in my darkest time you were there for me. Showing me how to look beyond the negatives and to keep moving towards my dreams. And I really hope...if you’ll have me I can be there for you in your dark times and to walk alongside you as you achieve your goals.” 

Before you can even look to see if your words had any impact on him he pulls you in for a tight embrace. No words being said and he pulls back a bit and rests his forehead against yours and looks into your eyes. And then, ever so softly pulls you in for a kiss that makes the world around you stop. 

This is it, all you have ever wanted and all you will ever really need. 

===================================================

Walking hand in hand you and Hinata go up to your house ready for the chaos that will be this family gathering. It's almost as if your mom was waiting by the window because as you two walk up she opens the door. 

“Hinata,” she pulls you both in for a hug. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been doing better than ever!” He says smiling back at you, with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes.

You can’t help but give him the same look back and your mom picks up on this and gives you a look.

“Oh,” you start. “I guess I should do some reintroductions. Mom, this is my _boyfriend_ Hinata.”

You see Kenma with Kuroo walking towards the kitchen and all they do is give you sly smiles. 

Your mom gives out nothing but support, finally happy that it is official along with Hinata. Unfortunately Hinata’s bowels ruin the moment that you all are having and quickly runs off to the bathroom. 

Not surprised...you are not surprised one bit.

You make your way to the kitchen to find Kenma to get the comments he has out of the way before it gets later in the evening. 

“Soooo,” he starts. “Boyfriend you said?”

You just give him a smile.

Kuroo takes a sip of his drink and adds, “It’s about damn time.”

“Whew,” Hinata walks into the kitchen with you all. “I feel like I'm three pounds lighter.”

Yep, this is your boyfriend everyone. And you wouldn’t give it a second thought.

Your eyes move down to his hips and find a particular key peeking out of his jacket pocket.

It's a new one.

One that has hand drawn volleyballs on it which is his favorite thing.

And one that was given to him by someone that he may even love more than the sport. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy!!! <3  
> And Happy New Year!!!


End file.
